


what really happened in that closet.

by kinkiestdaddy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, brat leo, listen this is just what i hope happened, master hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkiestdaddy/pseuds/kinkiestdaddy
Summary: leo tries testing his master in public, but hyuk doesn't think it's funny at all.





	what really happened in that closet.

taekwoon walks up to sanghyuk who’s eating his lunchbox, loosely grabbing him by the back of his neck, and firmly by his thighs. “is it good?”

 

“yeah,” sanghyuk replies, not even really pulling his attention away from the food.

 

“how good was it?” taekwoon asks, but he gets no reply, so he starts massaging sanghyuk’s neck and asks again only to be continually ignored by the younger. taekwoon, ever being the brat he is, moves his face close into sanghyuk’s space, and began a little bit louder and more forcefully this time. “i asked how! express it!”

 

sanghyuk laughs shortly. honestly, taekwoon’s pushing him on purpose, and he knows, but he wants to play a long a little bit.

 

“does it taste funny?” taekwoon asks, moving himself in front of sanghyuk, growing annoyed of being ignored.

 

sanghyuk turns and gives taekwoon a warning look, causing taekwoon to straighten up. he looks between sanghyuk and the cameras filming, putting his hands on his hips in an attempt to remain assertive. he rubs the back of sanghyuk’s neck one last time before mumbling something unintelligible and moving back towards the closet. taekwoon turns back one more time, trying to hit sanghyuk when he’s not expecting it, but hongbin decides to intervene, and move his finger towards taekwoon’s stomach.

 

taekwoon hadn’t thought hongbin was paying attention, but he quickly moves back again, putting his arms up in defense. when hongbin begins to stand, taekwoon just asks “what? what? what?” and hongbin continues to back him into the closet.

 

suddenly, sanghyuk stands up. if taekwoon wants to play, he’ll play. so he moves towards hongbin and whispers in his ear, “it’s okay, i’ve got it this time.”

 

so hongbin moves to sit back down and watches as sanghyuk switches the lights off and corners taekwoon.

 

as sanghyuk moves in, taekwoon raises his hands again and tries to push sanghyuk back, but sanghyuk grabs both his wrists. taekwoon laughs nervously until sanghyuk harshly pins both his wrists to the dark wall, causing his face to crinkle up and him to let out a pained moan.

 

sanghyuk chuckles a bit while moving to whisper into taekwoon’s ear, “i bet you thought that was funny, didn’t you, brat?”

 

taekwoon, defensive as always, quickly replies, “no, i didn’t not at all!” shaking his head.

 

sanghyuk nods and begins backing away slowly, but taekwoon knows better than to get his hopes up. hyuk never lets him off that easily. instead, hyuk just moves one of taekwoon’s wrists into the grip of his other hand so he can grab taekwoon by the jaw.

 

“good. i don’t need my little brat pretending he can dom me,” sanghyuk states as calmly as he can. “it’s embarrassing to me. for such a submissive little brat to, on camera, raise his voice at me. demand i answer **him** rather than the other way around.” hyuk slides his thumb into taekwoon’s mouth to keep the older from talking, taekwoon automatically closing his lips around it, sucking in hopes of hyuk letting it go, then forgetting about it later on.

 

honestly, if they were back at the dorm, sanghyuk would have just gagged the bitch, put on a cockring, and fucked him till he cried. the others are used to it by now. but they’re not at the dorm, they’re in the waiting room for a music show, so he resorts to the next best thing, something he knows taekwoon hates and will make him scream.

 

he removes his thumb from taekwoon’s mouth, then wrestles taekwoon into his grip and slides down the wall, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see hongbin cautiously watching them. he slides his hands up taekwoon’s side and begins tickling him.

 

immediately taekwoon begins screaming bloody murder because he’s fucking ticklish and sanghyuk knows that. outside the closet, he can the other members of vixx are laughing, because they all know taekwoon deserves whatever’s coming to him.

 

he continues to scream, “please! save me!”

 

hyuk whispers in his ear, “will you ever try to humiliate master again?” all the while continuing to tickle him.

 

taekwoon keeps screaming “please, please, save me!” until he can see jaehwan pop his head in, except jaehwan closes the door, so taekwoon’s left in the dark with sanghyuk running his fingers over his body.

 

sanghyuk continues on for a few more second until taekwoon can barely hold himself up then whispers in his ear, “you’ll get your real punishment later. don’t think i’ll forget about it.”

 

he then gets up, leaving the older laying on the floor, then leaves the closet, making sure to close it behind him.

 

when he’s back out in front of the camera, they ask him what happened. he tries not to laugh, and as seriously as he can muster, he replies, “i had a nightmare.”

 

“oh, nightmare?” ken replies.

 

“yeah, i’ve heard that i act like this when i get nightmares,” before nodding and walking off.


End file.
